What Could Be
by Uchiha B
Summary: A collection of ideas that could become more, mostly containing of IY/Avengers, Installment 2: The Offer, A man named Tony Stark has a strange offer for two familiar cousins, IY/Avengers/Sailor Moon drabble
1. The Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

It was obvious that he wasn't amused.

"Father," Kagome's voice was very cautious as Tony frowned, his dark eyes flashing in annoyance, "This is my friend from science class in school, Peter Parker."

Tony tightened his fingers around his glass as he stared down the brown-haired teen, who looked a little nervous and fidgety, "The one who received a Stark Industries internship?" He asked in a drawl while taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes, Sir," Peter answered respectfully, almost resisting the urge to bow his head to one of his idols. It was almost unbelievable that Tony Stark was actually the father of one of his classmates (though she somehow managed to keep it secret from everyone), "I'm Peter Parker."

Tony tightened his lips, not liking the rather familiar name and he was about to say something when Kagome sent him a warning look that clearly said something to him.

_'Say anything snarky and I won't talk to you again for a week.'_

So, instead, a pout appeared on his face, "So, Parker, how long have you been a _friend _of my daughter's?" He asked, emphasizing the word 'friend'.

"The start of the school year," Peter answered quickly, "We were assigned lab partners!" He said, not wanting to exactly say that she had stood up for him against Flash Thompson, lest he look weak in front of Iron Man of all people.

Kagome sighed and pulled on Peter's arm insistingly, seeing that it might have been too early to introduce Peter to her father, _'Overprotective_.' She almost wanted to roll her eyes at the thought.

Her father knew she could take care of herself and more, yet still acted like she was a mere child.

_'But then again... he did say he was sad that he missed my childhood.' _Kagome wondered what it would have been like to have a doting father like Tony Stark when she was a little girl before shaking the thought out of my head.

He was just making up for lost time and she shouldn't punish him for that.

"Come on, Peter, I'll show you my room," Kagome said, smiling tightly towards Tony, "We'll be down for dinner, Father." With that, she tugged Peter (who was stammering a 'nice to meet you, Sir!' to Tony before following after her hesitantly).

Tony sighed and ran his fingers in his dark hair with frustration before pouring himself another drink and downing it in one shot. The name Peter Parker was too familiar to him because S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers had been investigating into him.

_'I don't need my daughter dating Spider-Man!'_


	2. The Offer

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Link to my new Twitter account is in profile!

* * *

"Who are you?"

It was her second cousin that asked the question in a suspicious manner to the visitor to Hikawa Shrine and Kagome stared expectantly at him for his answer.

The man put his hands up in a peaceful gesture and smiled charmingly at the two teenage girls, "I'm not an enemy, so just relax!" He said in Japanese with an obvious accent, "I'm here as an... ambassador of sorts."

It was quite clear that Rei was not having any of this man and Kagome quickly stood up before she did any damage, "What's your name?" She asked in a neutral tone and furrowed her brows as she observed the man closely, _'And why is he so familiar?'_

"You don't know who I am?" The man asked incredulously, rather surprised by the question, "I'm Tony Fucking Stark!"

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Rei asked with a frown as Phobos and Deimos watched the two cousins with a protective eye from a nearby tree branch, "What is your business here?" She clenched her hand around her Transformation Pen, ready to change into Sailor Mars in order to protect Kagome from a possible attack.

"Well, since you're not from America, I guess I can let it go for now," Stark shook his head and let out a sigh, "Anyways, I'm here to give you and your other companions an offer."

"How do you know about the others?" Kagome asked, now also fingering her own Transformation Pen in her skirt pocket, "And what offer are you talking about?"

"You see, an American organization has been watching you pretty closely," Stark began, "We know that you are Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars."

Kagome and Rei tensed, "How do you know?" The latter demanded, stepping in front of Kagome protectively. Her wariness only grew when Stark smiled at her in that annoying charming manner.

"Classified for now," Stark shrugged, "But I can tell you if you choose to join S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Why would we join an American organization?" Kagome asked with a raised brow, "We only have two goals and those are to protect this planet and protect the Moon Princess."

"S.H.I.E.L.D has your first goal in common," Stark replied with a grin, "Wouldn't you benefit with more allies on your side?" He asked.

"Don't believe him," Rei warned Kagome in a low voice, "It's probably a trick to get us to let our guard down."

Kagome nodded grimly, "We refuse," She said in an authoritative tone, "Please leave Hikawa Shrine now."

Stark sighed again and took a card out of his pocket and flicked it at her, "If you change your mind, contact me." He waved at them lazily and began to descend down the stairs and was out of their sight within moments.

"We need to tell the others," Rei immediately said, "Come on, Kagome-chan." She said, gesturing for her to follow after.

Kagome nodded and took one last glance at the stairs before following after her cousin back into the shrine.

_'What does this S.H.I.E.L.D want with us?'_


End file.
